Sens dessus dessous
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot] attention pavé ! Pas de résumé, faut lire lol. Juste un truc : ne vous fiez pas au titre, ou ptet un ptit peu ?


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot, Yaoi, long. Si ça pause un problème, passez à autres choses, tout simplement.**

**Rating : **T pour lime, fait un tit peu chaud ici.

**Couple : principal : 1x ?x1, **ex 1xR, ex 1xJ (Jayle – se prononce Ja-ï-lé)x1, TxJ, ex 2xK

**Résumé: Heero est humain.**

**Micis** : à Mayura02, Lihiel, tulag (oui pourquoi ? XD), Théalie, Lorelaï Yuy, Talim, mon petit poulpe, Akamia, ma Shiny, Tipounette, Kaorulabelle (à tout de suite lol), Naia (XDD), Lwella, Shima-Chan, Moonfree (ptet que là t'auras envie de mettre une chemise ? XD), Didilove37, ma lunanamoi (de rien de rien choupi !), Ruines (mici, bon courage na toi nossi !).

* * *

**Sens dessus dessous**

**¤**

**Appartement de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, L2, AC 204.**

¤

Duo et Heero partagent un appartement depuis quelques années maintenant.

Une guerre et une tentative de putsch les avaient fait se connaître et se côtoyer, sans forcément se rapprocher.

Duo avait presque au premier contact tenté de nouer une amitié avec Heero, simplement parce qu'il se croyait comme lui :

A peu près même âge, pilote de gundam et il avait l'air solitaire.

Alors plutôt que d'être seul, pourquoi pas ne pas être deux et amis ?

Rien du tout.

Heero n'était pas du genre amical – ni à vouloir une amitié d'ailleurs - et Duo n'avait plus insisté.

Il n'avait pas un besoin impératif de Heero non plus.

Non.

¤

Ils se sont rapprochés des années plus tard : en AC 201 Heero avait décidé de rejoindre le régiment de Preventers basé sur L2.

¤

¤

Depuis AC 197 il avait successivement occupé les postes de garde du corps personnel, puis commandant de l'équipe chargée de la sécurité de son amie, la vice ministre des affaires étrangères Réléna D. Peacecraft.

Il avait rejoint les Preventers parce qu'auprès d'elle, il avait appris à aimer la paix, à y vivre et à vouloir la conserver.

Il avait choisi L2 parce qu'il y avait de la place… et, entre autres, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui.

¤

Il avait beaucoup aimé travailler à sa sécurité, seulement…

Seulement de fil en aiguille, après des heures de travail, de tensions, de rires parfois, après quelques années d'amitié et de complicité – autant que l'on pouvait être complice avec Heero -, ils avaient pris leurs sentiments respectifs pour un amour d'amoureux comme diraient les enfants. Il n'en avait jamais été vraiment un.

A la place, ils avaient partagé une très forte amitié amoureuse, tout du moins pour le métis c'était ça.

Mais il ne le savait pas encore en échangeant leur premier baiser à l'âge respectable de vingt ans, après une réunion particulièrement stressante… et un énième attentat avorté.

¤

Il s'était attendu à aimer Réléna, ç'aurait été logique après tout :

il avait apprécié son courage assez rapidement, sa loyauté, sa bonté, sa naïveté - qui n'avait plus été agaçante mais touchante, puis elle s'était envolée avec ses fonctions - et son amitié l'avaient progressivement fait entrer dans un cœur qu'il avait complètement oublié posséder.

Au point de ne plus savoir comment s'en servir.

Il s'était attendu à tomber amoureux d'elle avec leur proximité et leur entente, ainsi qu'à lui faire l'amour : il n'était pas stupide.

Asexué à une époque, certes, innocent, oui, mais pas stupide.

¤

Il avait été persuadé que, comme toute femme de son âge, à un moment elle aurait voulu être avec lui « comme ça ».

Et puis, il avait aussi eu envie d'essayer, quoi, à être un peu comme tout le monde.

Il avait entendu les gens dire combien elle était belle, désirable, combien celui qui serait avec elle – leur relation était secrète – serait chanceux.

Il savait que Réléna était extraordinaire alors pourquoi leur relation n'irait pas un tout petit peu plus loin ? Ils étaient tous les deux adultes, pourquoi ne pas évoluer comme des adultes ?

Ce n'était pas logique.

¤

Pendant très longtemps il avait eu autre chose à penser que ses hormones et sa libido et en même temps que Réléna avait pénétré son cœur, il avait également appris la réciprocité.

Il avait eu envie de la rendre heureuse, même si lui… même si lui se sentait bien, sans plus.

Mais le « sans plus » était le pire ennemi d'un couple et à mesure que le regard de Réléna s'éteignait, il en avait pris conscience.

On ne devait pas faire les choses pour faire plaisir ou par curiosité : parfois il fallait écouter son cœur et non sa tête. Parfois il fallait se servir des deux.

On ne devait pas nécessairement fonctionner avec sa logique, en amour.

Etre avec Réléna, se tromper à ce point lui avait appris les nuances.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'amour mais il savait à présent ce qu'était une amitié amoureuse.

¤

Il ne connaissait pas encore la nuance quand ils avaient fait l'amour, quelques semaines après leur premier baiser, courant AC 200.

C'était bon, bien qu'un peu douloureux, pour eux deux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience, mais même en l'ayant, l'amitié amoureuse était plus que difficile à déceler.

Elle lui avait fait un sourire sincère juste après, après l'avoir serré très fort dans ses bras.

Elle lui avait fait un sourire sincère mais ses yeux étaient mouillés. Peut-être l'émotion, peut-être plus.

Heero lui avait caressé les cheveux, se disant qu'il était bien mais qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de recommencer.

Il avait mis cela sur le dos de la « première fois ». Il avait fait des recherches sur le sujet et savait que cela ne pouvait être que mieux « après », avec plus d'expérience.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie.

Mais elle, oui.

¤

Alors ils avaient réessayé parce qu'elle le désirait, parce qu'elle avait besoin de contact, de le sentir près d'elle, en elle.

Il n'était pas démonstratif mais il aimait la toucher brièvement, gentiment. Pas tout le temps, juste de temps en temps.

Il aimait la toucher doucement oui et appréciait être touché mais pas intimement, par elle.

Il aimait les contacts d'une main sur la joue ou d'un baiser sur un front, sur une tempe.

Il n'aimait pas plus que ça les contacts intimes avec elle. Il ne les recherchait pas.

L'amour avec elle c'était bon, oui.

Mais rien de plus.

¤

Et ce fut ce qui le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Rien de plus.

Touché pour elle, pour les espoirs qu'il avait vus dans son regard, parce qu'une fois les objectifs qu'on lui avait fixés tout au long de sa vie atteints, il avait pu cligner des paupières et ouvrir les yeux.

Il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait bien vu que son regard à elle pour lui n'était pas le même que le sien, pour elle.

Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux à elle, dans la mélancolie qu'il pouvait y lire de temps en temps, à des occasions particulières.

Des occasions qui se devaient d'être tendres. Pas amicalement tendres.

Surtout quand ils faisaient l'amour.

C'était très dur de voir dans les yeux de son amour l'expression d'un ami.

Parfois on préférait ne rien y lire, comme ça les espoirs étaient entretenus.

La nudité d'un regard pouvait faire très mal.

¤

¤

Dès qu'ils sont sortis ensemble, Heero, pour ne pas la mettre en danger, lui avait part de sa décision de rester en retrait, de se contenter de superviser, de peur que les choses ne se compliquent entre eux, espérant quelque part qu'elles se compliquent, ça lui aurait prouvé…

Près d'un an s'était écoulé depuis cette première fois, on était déjà Noël AC 200…. et non : les choses ne s'étaient jamais compliquées.

Il n'avait jamais pensé être déconcentré, sachant qu'il avait toujours été très carré, très conditionné, certes, mais toujours très pro.

Il avait pensé que même un tout petit peu, il pouvait avoir des envies comme tout le monde, comme certains de ses collègues qui parlaient de leurs femmes, amantes.

Amants.

¤

Ils étaient pressés de les voir, raconter leur journée ou non, les emmener au restaurant ou se faire préparer de bons petits plats, faire l'amour passionnément, avec, pour les plus audacieux, descriptions sommaires des positions…

Mais lui… n'avait pas eu envie de ça avec elle.

Ni même d'essayer.

Il n'avait pas été forcément pressé d'en finir car il aimait son travail avec ses hommes, avec elle.

Il était pressé de lui parler parce qu'elle était une confidente, même s'il parlait peu. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais confié ça.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui faire l'amour même s'il aimait la tenir dans ses bras.

Toujours.

Après un an et demi ils étaient amis.

Même leurs baisers et le sexe ne faisaient pas d'eux un couple.

¤

Il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas eu un problème…

Réléna, trop pudique, n'avait pas osé lui en parler, mais il avait bien vu dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas à ce niveau-là.

Leurs rapports sexuels étaient beaucoup trop mécaniques et la maladresse touchante des premières fois ne palliaient pas le manque flagrant d'enthousiasme, même si Réléna et lui parvenaient à la jouissance.

Il ne suffisait pas d'avoir un certain plaisir.

S'apercevoir que son partenaire n'était pas vraiment là quand il vous faisait l'amour faisait bien plus mal au cœur que l'abstinence sexuelle.

Il avait fait des recherches sur internet pour être plus performant, pour donner du plaisir. Pour que Réléna soit heureuse. Il cherchait mal.

¤

La sensualité mécanique faisait très mal quand on aimait vraiment. Et il n'aimait pas voir ça dans les yeux de Réléna.

Il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir parce qu'elle attendait beaucoup, elle était en droit d'en attendre beaucoup puisqu'il fallait être deux pour faire durer, évoluer, s'épanouir une relation.

Il la comprenait, oui, mais il ne ressentait pas, n'avait jamais ressenti, ne ressentirait probablement jamais comme elle.

Ne vivrait jamais les choses comme elle. Comme une femme amoureuse.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux.

Il n'était pas une femme.

Et il n'aimait pas les femmes.

¤

Il l'avait compris le jour où il avait surpris deux de ses hommes ensemble, échangeant un baiser langoureux qui s'acheva par des lèvres posées sur un petit bout de nez rougi par le froid et par la gêne.

Et peut-être aussi par l'excitation.

Il n'avait jamais eu de gestes comme ça pour elle.

Il avait entendu leur conversation aussi… ils parlaient de dîner et de cinéma, ils parlaient de Pubs, de jalousie parce que l'un d'entre eux observait un peu beaucoup le chef…

Et le chef c'était lui.

Et il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé son équipe de cette façon, c'était complètement ridicule, ils étaient ses hommes. Et il n'aimait pas les hommes, non ?

A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais regardé Réléna de cette façon non plus. Il n'aimait pas les femmes ?

Etait-il retourné à la case départ ? Asexué ?

…

Non.

¤

Parfois un regard s'apprenait. Il avait vu ses hommes et, au niveau psychologique, ça lui avait fait quelque chose.

Ça l'avait fait réfléchir.

Et au niveau physique….

Ça lui avait donné un petit coup de chaud.

Leurs baisers, tendres et gourmands, l'expression du châtain aux cheveux courts alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres,

les mains très sages aux mouvements qui l'étaient un peu moins,

les discrets gémissements ou bruits de gorge

et les mots tous bas…

Ils avaient échangé des baisers séductions, des baisers séducteurs, qui donnaient envie de plus, qui serrait un peu plus son pantalon alors que ça lui serrait le coeur.

Il avait su reconnaître des baisers séductions parce qu'il se sentait séduit par la scène.

Mais lui n'avait jamais cherché à vraiment séduire Réléna.

Et ce baiser d'inconnus – enfin ce baiser entre ses hommes qu'il voyait sous un autre jour – lui avait plus fait d'effet qu'une nuit entre les bras de Réléna.

¤

Ce n'était pas le feu d'artifice non plus, il n'avait pas eu envie de sauter sur eux et de faire… quoi au juste, il n'avait aucune expérience des amours homosexuelles ?

Mais il avait envié leur proximité et leurs yeux brillants. Il avait envié leurs expressions dans leurs baisers goulus. Il avait eu aussi envie d'un baiser comme ça, comme eux.

Et il n'en avait pas eu envie de baisers comme ça avec Réléna.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de la séduire, même si techniquement il avait su comment faire, depuis le temps.

Il avait découvert ce jour-là autre chose :

Il aimait les cheveux châtains.

Beaucoup.

Et les yeux bleu foncés, très foncés même.

Et les bouches souriantes.

Et les peaux un peu plus pâles.

Et les corps minces mais pas secs, bien proportionnés. En forme.

Et les muscles bien définis sous un smoking noir, parce que les gardes du corps ministériel se devaient d'être impeccables.

Et les légères cambrures qui mettaient en valeur…

les belles fesses rondes, rebondies.

Mais indéniablement masculines.

Il s'était aperçu que l'agent Jayle Parker, son bras droit était… intéressant. Sur le coup il avait inconsciemment oublié le nom de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Même si c'était aussi un de ses hommes.

Il s'était aperçu que l'homme dont il n'avait remarqué que les compétences jusqu'alors avait du sex-appeal pour lui.

Il s'était aperçu qu'on pouvait avoir ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses et les avoir gardé clos sur d'autre.

Il s'était aperçu que de voir il en était venu à regarder. Et de regarder à fixer.

Et lorsque la main de son petit ami, refusant d'être sage, s'était posée sur son entrejambe et que Parker l'avait repoussé doucement, en riant, lui disant « attends qu'on soit à la maison » d'une voix très suave, c'était bien son pantalon à Heero qui réagissait.

Heero s'était aperçu, comme ça, en allant briefer ses hommes qu'il y était beaucoup plus sensible qu'aux femmes.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il saute le pas avec un autre homme pour en être certain, catégorique.

¤

Il avait trompé Réléna d'abord avec sa main, s'adonnant aux plaisirs solitaires en repassant sous ses paupières closes, la scène de tendresse entre ses deux agents.

Il l'avait trompé en esprit, s'imaginant avec Jayle, ayant des élans de sensualité avec lui, se voyant parcourir sa peau de ses lèvres, de sa langue…

Il ne l'avait pas trompé dans son cœur parce que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Jayle était physique et Jayle était fou amoureux de Tyler Bennett. Cela se voyait.

Il ne l'avait pas trompé dans son cœur, il s'était juste trompé de place en la faisant entrer. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment son cœur à l'époque pour savoir qu'il y avait des compartiments.

Il l'avait trompée en faisant des recherches différentes sur ses besoins à lui, en ne pensant plus à elle ni à son bonheur, sans le faire exprès. Juste parce qu'il découvrait d'autres choses, parce qu'il se découvrait lui qui se connaissait si peu.

Et les disputes qui commençaient à arriver. « Tu rentres de plus en plus tard »

« Tu ne me touches même plus ».

« Tu ne me regardes plus ».

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ».

Mais il ne l'avait jamais aimée comme ça.

Il aurait voulu être Jayle pour Réléna, ressentir cette émotion-là pour elle. Avoir envie d'être avec elle autrement. Avoir envie d'elle. En vain.

¤

Il l'avait trompée de tout son corps quelques temps après la rupture entre Jayle et Tyler, en mars AC 201. Une rupture qui ne les empêchait pas d'être opérationnels, une rupture qui les empêchait juste d'avoir cette petite étincelle dans leurs regards.

Cette étincelle qu'il avait enviée.

Cette rupture qui avait fait que Heero avait regardé Tyler, gagnant un prénom parce qu'il l'avait jalousé. Cet homme qui soudainement avait les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux brillants, la peau d'un riche merisier et un corps sculpté dans le roc.

Un homme si dur qui pouvait avoir des trésors de douceur, Heero avait peu le voir quand il avait ce qu'il ne savait pas convoiter.

Dans une certaine mesure, Heero et Tyler se ressemblaient.

¤

Jayle et lui étaient restés très tard, finalisant les derniers arrangements pour sécuriser le nouveau Peacemillion, lieu où aurait eu lieu la réunion du parlement auquel Réléna assisterait.

Leurs vestes de smoking étaient restées sagement sur le dos des chaises inconfortables de la salle de réunion et Heero donnait les directives, tandis que Jayle donnait des suggestions, toujours très pointilleuses.

Il était intelligent, agréable, gentil.

Et avait un charme certain. Un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son sourire en coin.

Heero était très sensible à son sourire et à ses atouts, pas uniquement physique.

Il aimait bien être avec lui. Il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Au fil des semaines, ils avaient fini par se parler plus que le travail ne l'exigeait, à sympathiser autant que leurs positions respectives le leur permettait, Heero étant le supérieur hiérarchique direct de Parker.

Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus en dehors du Palais,

au point que Tyler ne devienne jaloux et ne voie en Heero un danger potentiel.

Au point que Jayle n'en puisse plus de cette surprotection étouffante, de ce manque de confiance en lui. « Yuy était son supérieur », il disait. « Yuy n'était pas gay ». « Yuy avait de grandes chances d'être avec madame la vice ministre ».

Et Tyler de penser que les regards ne trompaient pas et qu'être en couple avec une femme ne changeait rien.

Et Tyler de rompre, à cause d'une dispute stupide.

¤

Ils avaient fini par faire quelques blagues – surtout Parker – à rire un peu, et à un moment Jayle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis quelques mois.

Depuis… qu'il était seul.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient plus lâchés ce soir-là…

Ils s'étaient observés.

Le regard de Jayle était devenu étrange à mesure qu'il prenait conscience que Tyler n'avait peut-être pas tort, même si Heero lui-même n'avait pas conscience que sa convoitise pouvait être apparente, plus seulement aux yeux d'un homme jaloux.

Heero eut la présence d'esprit de supprimer l'accès caméra à l'intérieur de la pièce, que personne ne soit témoin.

Heero savait que les secrets étaient angoissants, excitants. Heero était un homme secret.

Heero savait qu'il agissait en égoïste.

Heero savait que cela pourrait peut-être compliquer les choses pour Jayle, mais s'il devenait incompétent, il lui aurait suffit de le rétrograder.

Heero faisait suffisamment confiance à Jayle pour garder la tête froide, après tout il l'avait bien gardée le temps que Tyler et lui étaient ensemble ou non.

Heero avait emmené Jayle sur le long canapé d'angle en cuir, ou les dirigeants pouvaient se détendre après la réunion.

Heero suivait ses émotions et ses envies et là il avait envie de lui… d'un lui.

Heero éprouvait du désir, un désir mêlé d'autre chose.

¤

Leurs baisers furent très doux, puis plus chauds, plus humides, il avait fait des recherches mais il y allait à l'instinct, il n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'être avec quelqu'un, de partager avec ce quelqu'un au moins quelque chose de physique.

Il n'aimait plus, il adorait être touché avec douceur, avec fièvre.

Il aimait la main d'un homme sur lui.

Il aimait la bouche d'un homme sur lui.

Il aimait la bouche d'un homme sous lui.

Il aimait être sous un homme.

_Dessous…_

Il aimait être sur un homme.

_Dessus…_

Beaucoup.

_Dessus…_

Enormément.

_Dessus…_

Heero apprenait qu'il pouvait être déchaîné, passionné, à genoux devant un homme sensuel.

Heero apprenait que de mettre un homme à genoux ainsi que ses gémissements l'excitaient grandement.

Heero en apprenait un peu plus sur lui-même, sur le sexe, sur ses émotions.

Heero avait eu la présence d'esprit d'actionner le mécanisme qui insonorisait la pièce à l'intérieur, mais qui n'empêchait pas les bruits extérieurs de pénétrer la pièce.

Comme il pénétrait Jayle.

* * *

Il l'aimait bien Parker, il n'était pas amoureux de lui – même s'il en était très proche, il l'avait compris -, mais grâce à cet ami /amant-là il avait compris qu'il aimait les hommes.

Qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer Réléna comme elle le méritait, alors il allait falloir rompre, pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait fait déjà, même sans le vouloir. Même, plus tard, sans s'en soucier. Il avait été égoïste.

Heero aurait bien voulu continuer à le voir ainsi, Jayle, à apprendre avec lui et qui sait peut-être ressentir quelque chose de plus qu'une différente amitié amoureuse ?

Heero n'avait pas dit tout ça à Jayle, mais le jeune homme avait compris à ses réactions, que c'était sa première fois avec un homme.

Même si ça avait été bon, très bon, très, très bon, même si on avait bien potassé le sujet, même si même si…

Une première fois restait une première fois.

Il y avait des choses qui ne trompaient pas celui qui avait connu bien des mains douces ou rugueuses, mais qui préféraient de loin celles de son homme, son ex homme.

¤

Jayle avait eu un regard doux envers Heero, juste après.

Il lui avait murmuré qu'il avait aimé être avec lui, qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé ce mélange de douceur, de candeur de tendresse et de force quand il faisait l'amour.

Que oui il l'avait un peu imaginé, après sa rupture.

Que oui il s'était dit que ce serait bien si…

Que oui c'était bien, très, peut-être trop. Parce qu'il était tenté, parce qu'il semblait être le bon.

Mais il n'était pas Tyler.

Ça, il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, ses yeux s'en étaient chargés.

Les yeux disaient beaucoup de choses, décidément.

¤

Jayle s'était contenté de lui caresser les cheveux collés de sueur, alors qu'il était allongé sur lui, nu.

Puis sa main s'était posée sur le creux de ses reins.

Après l'avoir regardé longuement derrière ses longs cils, il l'avait embrassé sur le front. Comme il aimait embrasser Réléna à qui il n'avait pas pensé à ce moment-là.

Il aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse sur le nez.

Il aurait aimé être Tyler, là.

Il aurait aimé l'illusion du restaurant, de la jalousie, du froid et des conversations pleines de sourires et parfois de sous-entendu.

Il avait eu Jayle, été à la place de Tyler mais ne vivrait pas les choses comme lui.

Mais au moins Heero avait appris que cette illusion de bonheur pouvait exister, cette illusion, ce petit cocon qu'il avait conscience de n'avoir jamais vraiment cherché ou voulu avec Réléna.

¤

Et il avait cru à tout cela, grâce à un homme. Et logiquement, s'il avait dû retrouver cette sensation-là, ç'aurait été plutôt avec un homme.

Cela avait fait un peu plus d'une année qu'il était en couple, vivait presque comme un couple mais ne se sentait pas en couple, comme les autres le voyaient.

Il était un bien piètre petit ami.

Et en quelques semaines et une nuit il n'avait jamais autant été lui-même.

Il avait fallu qu'il la quitte.

Que ce qui était dessous, en lui, prenne le dessus.

Qu'il soit enfin lui-même.

Il avait appris à être comme tout le monde : à se tromper, parfois se tromper lui-même.

Il était humain, tout simplement, même si Réléna n'allait pas nécessairement son humanité.

Même si Réléna allait souffrir de son humanité.

¤

Le lendemain de la plus étrange, belle, chaude et révélatrice nuit de sa vie, Parker et lui avaient agi comme si de rien n'était.

Pro.

Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé mais ne s'étaient pas contentés de s'ignorer.

Non.

Ils avaient à peine changé d'attitude, passé un peu moins de temps ensemble pour les derniers ajustements.

Se rendaient compte finalement qu'ils passaient plus de temps que nécessaire ensemble, finalement.

Seul quelqu'un de proche remarquerait le changement, tellement il était infinitésimal.

Tellement il était énorme aussi.

Quelqu'un comme Tyler.

Et curieusement, à mesure qu'ils se distançaient sans prendre leurs distances, Tyler cherchait à entrer un peu plus dans la vie de Jayle.

Un peu plus chaque jour « après ».

Comme s'il avait vu la menace s'envoler.

S'envoler de son regard à lui et dans son imaginaire, dans le regard de son ex amant.

¤

Heero avait bien vu le regard de Jayle, cette adoration matinée de tendresse, cette exaspération ou parfois une colère sourde.

Très souvent de la douceur… il n'y avait pas de doutes, pas d'amitié, pas de vide dans son regard.

Même pour un ex.

Jamais pour lui il n'avait eu un regard aussi fort, même s'il y lisait une certaine admiration, de l'amitié et une attirance physique.

Cette force, cette détermination en plus qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait pas, à cause de la tendresse qui transparaissait de son regard.

Tendresse, indulgence, compréhension patience…

Il fallait voir par delà les apparences…

_Dessus…_

Pour voir ce qu'il y avait…

_Dessous…_

Heero avait trouvé à qui lui faisait penser Jayle :

à Quatre Winner. Celui qui, souvent, parvenait à comprendre sans juger.

Qui avait commis des erreurs, qui se remettait en question et qui d'un regard pouvait faire passer bien des choses.

Oui il lui avait fait penser à 04, le nombre incalculable de sœurs en moins.

Il en avait une et ça lui suffisait. Il le lui avait dit.

Depuis Jayle, Heero avait regardé d'autres hommes, avait couché avec certains.

S'était découvert un type.

S'était découvert tout court.

Il ne touchait plus sa petite amie depuis des mois, ne l'avait plus touché depuis. Plus intimement.

Il avait eu cette honnêteté là.

* * *

Heero n'avait jamais quitté Réléna : elle l'avait devancé. C'était le 24 mai AC 201.

Elle « n'était pas heureuse, avait essayé d'en parler avec lui, de trouver des solutions »…

Elle « préférait de beaucoup quand ils étaient amis » elle « était sûre que lui aussi même s'il ne le disait pas »

Elle « ne se voyait pas dans son regard » elle « voyait de la tendresse, du devoir, de l'amitié… mais pas elle »

Elle « l'avait aimé très fort, l'aimerait peut-être toujours, mais plus d'amour »

Et elle était tombée amoureuse de son amant, cela il l'apprendrait bien plus tard, sur L2.

Il « fallait bien que cela arrive : une jeune femme délaissée, lassée d'être laissée pour compte ».

« Lassée d'être seule dans son couple »…

Leur « complicité, leur amitié lui manquait ».

Il l'avait trouvée bien bavarde pour quelqu'un qui larguait.

Il l'avait trouvée pleine d'excuse.

Il s'était trouvé gonflé mais il s'en foutait complètement.

Il l'avait aimée quand même, même mal.

Il avait mal de la voir partir, même s'il avait eu l'intention de partir avant.

Il était humain et elle aussi.

Ils méritaient mieux l'un l'autre.

¤

Elle ne « voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais même lui, même lui avait vu qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble ».

« Seulement il avait refusé de le voir ».

Si elle savait…

Non il n'avait pas refusé de le voir.

Il avait juste refusé qu'elle le voie elle. En cela il avait échoué. Et le pire à un moment, il en avait rien à faire.

Il n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher complètement de voir à quel point ils s'étaient trompés.

Et même si on n'aimait pas comme il faut, tromper, être trompé faisaient très mal.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre en tant qu'ami, elle voulait qu'il soit là.

Lui avait besoin d'air, voir ailleurs s'il trouvait ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il avait déjà le métier.

Ne lui manquait plus que l'homme.

Il avait appris à vouloir ce qui lui manquait dans la vie.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas conscience de vouloir avant de l'avoir presque eu.

¤

Il voulait aussi apprendre à se servir de son cœur. Il en avait un peu marre de se tromper de compartiment.

Alors en septembre AC 201 il avait rassemblé ses affaires, confié son poste à son meilleur homme puis s'était envolé pour L2, dans la seule base Preventers recrutant un capitaine puisque le précédent avait été muté.

Réléna était triste qu'il s'en aille mais savait que c'était pour le mieux.

Elle lui avait souhaité de trouver ce qu'il recherchait vraiment.

D'être heureux et de garder le contact parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Lui non plus. Mais plus tard, plus tard.

¤

Il ne lui avait bien évidemment jamais dit qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes. Mais il avait accepté de garder le contact, elle avait été son amie après tout.

Il le ferait juste en temps et en heures car même si les sentiments n'étaient pas idéaux, une rupture était une rupture et une blessure méritait une cicatrisation pour être bien sûr que la plaie ne se rouvre pas.

Le nouveau chef des opérations Jayle Parker lui avait souhaité bonne chance. Et lui aussi avait demandé à avoir des nouvelles. Timidement. Il l'aimait bien.

Il y penserait.

Sérieusement oui.

La blessure n'était pas la même mais elle était là. Il l'avait convoité lui. Il avait eu un coup de cœur, un coup au cœur. Il avait été très proche de

Heero se découvrait très rancunier et très orgueilleux.

Il se découvrait un peu plus imparfait chaque jour. Et ça lui allait parfaitement.

Jayle était un homme bon et une fois le sentiment d'échec redescendu, il y avait des chances pour qu'il le contacte à nouveau.

Et pourquoi pas se confier à lui, si besoin était.

Il n'était plus un amant, pas vraiment un ami. Mais il était important, très. Plus qu'un ami. A part.

Jayle et Tyler s'étaient remis ensemble.

Heero avait prévenu qui de droit de la date effective de sa mutation, mais personne ne connaissait sa date exacte de départ sur L2.

Il ne voulait voir personne au naviport.

* * *

* * *

En arrivant sur L2 à 18h53, Ian Rasmussen, le commandant des unités spéciales des Preventers était venu personnellement l'accueillir.

Un homme grand, blond, qui aurait ressemblé à Zechs Merquise s'il n'avait pas eu les cheveux très courts et la moustache.

Il lui avait fait visiter la base – une des rares choses à peu près salubre ? - sur L2, puis, avisant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait – un énorme sac de camping -, lui annonça ce qui devait être une mauvaise nouvelle :

suite à une regrettable erreur administrative, le capitaine Heero Yuy n'aurait strictement aucun appartement dans la base avant au minimum quelques mois, vu qu'ils étaient tous occupés.

¤

Etant donné son rang de commandement, ils le logeraient, à leurs frais, dans le plus bel hôtel de la colonie.

Heero n'avait pas bronché, il n'était pas sur L2 pour le confort après tout.

Le commandant fut appelé d'urgence alors il laissa les coordonnées de l'hôtel à Heero, la clé de sa voiture de fonction, puis lui donna et rendez-vous le surlendemain pour le présenter à l'unité qu'il dirigerait.

D'ici là il était tranquille. Il avait quartier libre.

Il avait eu envie de faire un petit tour alors il déposa ses affaires dans son bureau qui fermait à clé puis parti s'aérer la tête, sous les yeux de jeunes recrues totalement sous le charme de ses yeux bleus, de ses muscles saillants, de sa démarche souple, féline.

Il fallait dire que le pull noir, le pantalon noir et les boots noires lui donnaient l'air de sortir tout droit d'un James Bond.

Il avait simplement demander où manger – il n'avait aucune confiance en la cafétéria – et les jeunes femmes lui donnaient l'adresse de boîtes de nuits…

Quand ce n'était pas le numéro de leurs chambres.

¤

Heero avait décidé de se débrouiller.

Il avait juste retenu un nom « Little Death »

Il avait bien aimé le nom, avait retenu l'adresse donnée par Tony ? Oui c'était ça.

Il avait pris une carte routière et s'y était rendu.

C'était un pub. Bondé.

Et il y avait rencontré par hasard une vieille connaissance. Le monde était petit, ce n'était pas comme si L2 était un village de 150 habitants.

¤

Duo Maxwell avait semblé surpris, mais content de le voir.

Il était perché sur un tabouret, accoudé au bar, sirotant une bière.

Il portait un t-shirt blanc moulant et un jean noir/bleu, il n'avait pu le dire avec le jeu de lumière.

Tout ce qu'il savait était que sa natte était immense, toujours là.

Il ne l'avait pas vraiment reconnu de dos, n'était pas sûr parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à porter les cheveux longs.

Il l'avait trouvé au début collant, saoulant et au moment où il l'avait trouvé assez sympa, ils s'étaient perdus de vue.

Il avait trouvé ça dommage mais sans plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas perdu de vue tout le monde, hormis Réléna, Quatre et Wu Fei avec lesquels il entretenait des relations strictement professionnelles, bien que polies. Ils n'avaient pas le temps ni l'occasion de plus, non plus.

Heero s'était dit que ça ne lui coûterait pas un doigt de lui tapoter l'épaule, s'il s'était trompé, tant pis, sinon, s'il voulait toujours le voir, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'avoir une connaissance en ce lieu inconnu.

Alors il avait tapoté l'épaule et l'inconnu s'était retourné.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Sauf qu'à un moment il s'était demandé si c'était bien la même personne qu'il avait côtoyée pour la première fois six années auparavant.

¤

Ils avaient un peu discuté et il avait expliqué qu'on l'avait envoyé travailler ici et non sur Terre.

Il ne lui avait pas expliqué pour Réléna, ç'aurait été trop de choses à annoncer à quelqu'un que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans.

Heero lui avait raconté qu'il était sur liste d'attente pour l'attribution d'appartements de fonction et qu'en attendant on le mettrait dans « le meilleur hôtel de L2, à leurs frais ».

Duo avait fait une grimace en lui disant que les bons hôtels de L2 n'existaient pas et que mieux aurait valu qu'il emménage chez lui-même s'ils lui payaient la chambre.

Duo n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des façons et en cela il n'avait pas changé mais Heero, avant d'accepter, lui avait demandé, par politesse, s'il était sûr.

C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vue, il n'y avait pas eu de blancs. Pas de grands éclats de rire, mais des sourires, des mots. Pas de blancs.

Duo s'était contenté de payer sa bière et celle de Heero, de lui faire signe de l'accompagner. Ils avaient marché dix minutes et étaient arrivés au L2 Resort, le « meilleur hôtel de la ville ».

¤

Puis Duo avait regardé Heero en haussant légèrement un sourcil, attendant sa réponse.

Quand il avait vu la devanture plus sale que la semelle de ses chaussures et le voisinage extrêmement accueillant et silencieux – vue imprenable sur le cimetière -, Heero avait compris que Duo avait laissé le charme coquet du lieu agir au lieu de parler et épuiser son souffle à le convaincre.

Heero allait accepter quand Duo le prit de cours :

Il lui avait annoncé qu'il était bisexuel, qu'il serait amené à ramener chez lui son ami(e) du moment et que si sa sexualité posait un quelconque problème, la porte lui resterait fermée.

Parce qu'il n'admettrait aucun regard en coin sous son propre toit.

¤

Heero se fichait royalement de la sexualité de Duo, même si ça l'arrangeait qu'il fut bi, pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, éventuellement. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Jayle.

Et puis même si ça l'avait gêné, l'arrangement ne devait être que temporaire après tout.

Heero s'était contenté d'accepter.

* * *

* * *

Vivre avec Duo n'était pas tous les jours rose.

Il le voyait à peine parce que Duo était ferrailleur et son principal client était les Preventers. Il avait toujours quelque chose à réparer, un matériel innovant à proposer, un bouiboui à recycler.

Il le voyait à peine et ça avait mis cinq à six mois à le déranger, à se dire qu'il manquait un truc dans l'appart et à s'apercevoir que c'était Duo.

Duo était gentil, pas excessivement, mais il avait un bon fond, il avait du cœur. Il en fallait pour écouter Hilde changer d'homme comme de slip en jurant que le prochain serait le grand amour.

¤

Au fil des mois ils avaient eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, de parler, même rarement, de se connaître mieux. De connaître les manies de l'autre :

Duo laissait traîner ses chaussettes un peu partout et Heero, ses boxers. Heero ramassait les chaussettes de Duo tandis que Duo ramassait les boxers de Heero.

Les deux prétendant ne pas aimer le bordel. En y croyant.

Duo était insupportable – syndrome ronchon/grande gueule - avant son café. Heero n'existait pas avant son café.

Duo n'avait pas d'anniversaire donc il ne le fêtait pas, mais on pouvait le faire pleurer discrètement rien qu'en lui apportant un morceau de métal joli à transformer, rien que pour lui. Ou quand on lui offrait un ruban pour aller avec sa chemise.

Duo lisait à table, Heero mettait les pieds sur la table basse du salon quand il regardait la télé.

Des choses que ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciait, mais qui finissaient par manquer quand la personne n'était pas là quatre à six jours sur sept.

Heureusement que leur travail leur plaisait.

¤

Heero aimait manger avec Duo, le regarder replacer une mèche discrètement derrière son oreille tout en racontant sa journée.

Heero aimait la voix de Duo, basse, grave mais pas trop.

Il aimait quand il partageait un peu de son passé, il aimait en savoir plus sur lui. Il aimait être là pour lui. Ou là tout court.

Il aimait ses colères quand elles n'étaient pas dirigées contre lui et même parfois quand c'était contre lui, quand ses poings se serraient et que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

_Détruire la surface, voir dessus…_

_Ce qu'il y a dessous._

_Le voir en face en face._

Quand son corps se tendait comme un arc, il l'imaginait autrement, s'arc-boutant à d'autres occasions… oui il avait fantasmé assez rapidement sur lui. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu nu, en fait.

¤

Il aimait son rire aussi, le grand éclat, si semblable à celui qu'il avait connu, comme le plus discret, le plus secret.

Heero aimait les secrets, mais il avait découvert qu'il aimait les partager. Un secret à deux.

Une intimité.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de créer une intimité avec Réléna.

Pas comme avec Duo.

¤

Duo dormait entièrement nu. Duo était beau, plus grand que dans son souvenir, bien moins fin mais toujours mince, plus musclé. Duo était châtain aux yeux bleu-violet. Duo était son type.

Il aimait définitivement regarder Duo.

¤

Il aimait sortir avec Duo, manger un bout, aller au cinéma, se faire un bowling – il lui avait appris à jouer – ou une partie de baskets…

il aimait faire des choses avec lui.

Il aimait aller boire un verre avec lui, quand Duo faisait discrètement attention à lui, voir s'il aimait l'endroit ou non... il aimait que Duo lui accorde son attention, ce qu'il ne recherchait pas chez Jayle, son seul vrai point de comparaison masculin.

Plus tard il avait appris qu'il n'aimait plus tellement ça, sortir avec, puisque c'était à ces occasions que Duo se trouvait quelqu'un.

Lui aussi bien sûr. Il allait chez son coup du moment pour satisfaire ses envies, au début c'était très bien, excitant…

Puis c'était devenu bon, mais sans plus.

Parce que ce n'était pas Duo. Lequel lui demandait avec un sourire, quand il rentrait au petit matin, si la nuit était bonne. C'était la seule question qu'il posait à Heero sur sa vie privée.

¤

¤

Duo ne savait pas garder son copain/sa copine du moment – à ses dires - et il en parlait à Heero, le multilargué anonyme. Comme s'il avait pu y faire quelque chose.

Heero lui touchait brièvement la main, répondant que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon/la bonne, tout simplement.

Heero aimait prendre la main de Duo, même brièvement.

Heero avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

De plus en plus.

Heero avait eu envie de lui.

De plus en plus.

Heero était jaloux. Surtout de cet homme, Ken, un amant récurant depuis quelques mois. Un amant que Duo aimait beaucoup apparemment. Un amant con parce qu'il lui faisait du mal. Un amant que Duo n'était même pas sûr d'aimer, mais il aimait qu'il soit là parce qu'avec lui il ne se sentait pas seul.

¤

Il l'avait confié à Heero qui lui avait répondu qu'il méritait mieux.

Duo avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il méritait et ils n'en avaient plus parlé. C'était le seul sujet tabou, même s'il ne cachait rien de sa vie privée.

Même après presque deux années de cohabitation, le cas Ken, « beau gosse, beau parleur, séducteur et d'une connerie infinie », selon le principal intéressé, restait tabou.

Heero ne l'avait jamais vu : c'était bien le seul qu'il ne ramenait jamais.

¤

Heero savait que le jeu auquel il jouait, cette fois en connaissance de cause, était dangereux.

Mais depuis le temps, il savait comment fonctionnait son cœur. Même si on disait jamais deux sans trois, il savait que Duo… c'était différent.

Déjà différent. C'était comme ça.

Il le touchait. Il l'émouvait d'une certaine manière. Duo était plus que Réléna, plus que Jayle, plus que les autres qu'il avait eus entre-temps.

Beaucoup plus. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre mais il n'en prendrait pas trop pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Pour tenter sa chance.

Il s'était promis qu'à sa prochaine rupture avec Ken, il ne le laisserait pas le reprendre.

Il se sentait des envies de séduire, des envies de prendre. Des envies de garder pour lui tout seul.

Des envies de ne pas partager.

Il se sentait des peurs qu'il le quitte pour ce récurant. Des peurs qu'il n'avait ressenties pour personne. Alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble sans être ensemble.

¤

Lorsque le lendemain du « sujet tabou », Heero avait eu l'occasion de déménager, avec la forte amitié née de leur proximité…

Duo lui avait simplement dit, le regard en coin, un peu gêné, tout en faisant la vaisselle : « T'es pas obligé de partir, tu sais, l'appart est grand »

Duo aimait s'occuper les mains quand il était gêné.

Duo n'aimait pas être seul mais Heero n'était pas une bouée de sauvetage.

Il l'avait vu à son regard.

Il avait pesé le pour et le contre, voyant qu'il ressentait de plus en plus pour Duo, voyant que celui-ci le voyait en très proche ami, même si de temps en temps, il lui jetait des regards en coin,

surtout quand il sortait mouillé de la douche, ses interdits drapés d'une petite serviette comme aujourd'hui.

Heero avait décliné l'offre et depuis, le bail de l'appartement était à leurs deux noms.

C'était il y a dix mois.

* * *

* * *

Nous sommes en juin AC 204, c'est le week-end et Duo a rendez-vous.

Avec Ken.

Et Heero dans sa chambre, sur le couvre-lit bleu de Duo.

A l'attendre.

Tranquillement.

Presque nu.

Il ne s'était toujours pas habillé depuis la douche, il faisait bon.

Il était temps qu'il passe à l'action puisque Duo ne comprenait ni les dîners, ni les cadeaux, ni les sous-entendus.

A côté de ça, Heero ne lui avait jamais dit clairement qu'il était homosexuel.

Ce n'était qu'un détail.

Il avait appelé Jayle comme ça, pour avoir des nouvelles. Puis il lui avait expliqué son cas en anecdote, se demandant ouvertement ce qu'il fallait faire…

Et Jayle lui avait dit de faire vite, tout court. Qu'un récurant était dangereux.

Tyler avait de la chance d'avoir un type pareil. Tout comme il avait la chance d'avoir Duo, même sans l'avoir. Parce qu'il était unique.

Il était resté en contact avec Réléna et il s'entendait très bien avec elle. Les mois et la distance guérissaient les frustrations, même les plus fortes. Il y a quelques temps, elle lui avait annoncé son mariage avec Michael Taylor, son ex amant avoué. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue et, comme il avait refusé de dire qui, elle s'est simplement contentée de lui dire de foncer. Il n'avait pas parlé de sa sexualité, il ne mettrait personne au courant avant le second concerné.

Avant Duo.

¤

¤

Duo avait déboulé de la salle de bains, rasé de frais, les cheveux lâchés, torse nu légèrement humide.

Il avait chaussures et chaussettes aux pieds.

Il était venu récupérer une chemise.

Le regard de Heero s'était fait avide, la petite goutte d'eau glissant le long des pectoraux de Duo ne passait pas inaperçu.

Duo regardait le placard, sortant une belle chemise pourpre avec sur la poche de poitrine Duo brodé en japonais.

Heero vit rouge. C'était celle qu'il lui avait offerte l'an dernier.

¤

- T'as besoin d'un truc, 'Ro ?

¤

Duo l'appelait comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient vraiment amis.

¤

_« Oui, je vais te retirer la chemise »_

¤

- Oui mais j'ai eu la flemme de me lever alors j'ai squatté ton lit.

- Pas grave si tu tires bien les draps avec.

¤

Duo était maniaque sur ce point.

Il s'attachait la chemise à boutons pression, tenant le ruban qui allait avec dans une main.

Six petits boutons…

Puis il prit une cravate bordeaux et entreprit de la fixer…. Toujours en tenant le ruban. Il voulait être impeccable.

¤

- T'y feras pas attention aux draps quand tu seras dessus ou dessous. Je te garantis que t'y penseras pas.

- Quoi ?

¤

De surprise Duo fit tomber ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

¤

- Et merde. C'est le seul nœud qui aille avec. Je vais froisser ma chemise putain !

- Zen, je te la ramasse.

- Nan c'est bon, je vais la virer la chemise, elle me saoule.

- C'est pas ce que t'as dit en pleurant devant dans le magasin. C'est pas ce que t'as dit quand je te l'ai offerte pour Noël.

- Tu sais bien que c'est pas ça !

- Je sais.

¤

Un corps se glisse hors de lit puis se met à genoux à un cheveu d'un pantalon d'excellente coupe, près d'un catogan aussi pourpre que l'était la chemise.

Ruban que Heero a la ferme intention de donner à Duo…

Un jour.

Il le place soigneusement dans l'espace laissé par la serviette, les yeux rivés sur le ventre de Duo, toujours recouvert de la chemise impeccable et sortie.

Une fois le noeud placé, le métis lève les yeux et observe son vis-à-vis par en dessous.

Les longs cheveux châtains, lâchés, légèrement dégradés devant, naturellement.

Le visage fin qui s'est affirmé avec les années, qui est devenu plus masculin.

Les yeux rieurs, les yeux d'éternel enfant qui étaient espiègles lorsque Heero avait ramassé le ruban, dubitatifs à mesure que le comportement de l'ex pilote de wing se faisait étrange.

La bouche fine et pourtant pleine, découvrant une petite dent légèrement cassée – une incisive – qui donnait un charme supplémentaire à son vrai sourire, celui qui était réservé et réservé.

Celui qu'il décoche à ses amis, à Heero.

Celui qu'il n'a pas là parce qu'il ne comprend pas.

Patience, tu comprendras Duo, pense-t-il en encrant son regard bleu dans le sien. Puis il le détourne pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Il pose les mains sur les pans de la chemise, toujours à genoux.

Duo, les bras le long du corps, semblant sortir de sa transe, parle enfin.

¤

- Heero…

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

¤

« clac »

¤

Un premier bouton… celui du bas…

¤

Heero se découvre adorateur du « clac » sec que fait un bouton pression quand on le défaisait…

Quand

Il

le défaisait.

Il avait eu une sacrée bonne idée en lui offrant ce cadeau.

La peau sous la chemise frissonne et les quelques poils à côté du nombril se dressent.

Une bouche sèche humidifiée par un petit bout de langue.

Une bouche qui s'approche de la peau pour juste respirer contre elle

Inspirer par le nez.

Expirer par les lèvres.

¤

- Heero ?

¤

« clac », « clac » font les deux autres bouton pression, dévoilant un peu plus un ventre, un peu plus des muscles abdominaux.

Des muscles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir tous les jours, mais une chemise entrouverte pouvait se révéler bien plus impudique qu'un torse nu.

Il écarte un peu plus les pans de la chemise et pose les lèvres sur le nombril…

Puis il trace un sillon jusque sur l'estomac.

Son nez se retrouve coincé sous la chemise, formant une petite tente au dessus.

Les mains impatientes se referment un peu plus fort sur les pans…

¤

« clac » « clac »

¤

- Heero ?

¤

Un murmure encore…

¤

- Ah... c'est mieux….

* * *

Des pans qui s'ouvrent plus, s'écartent encore pour découvrir un torse légèrement duveté,

Un torse qu'il connaît des yeux, qu'il ne peut caresser des doigts parce qu'ils retiennent cravate et chemise.

Un torse qu'il touche de ses lèvres gourmandes, gourmets, sensations agréables, compensation excitante.

Mais…

Mais le sel de la peau et le sucre du parfum affament, assoiffent…

Et du coup la bouche s'entrouvre un peu plus,

La langue se fait plus avide, plus coquine,

Se promène lentement entre des pectoraux bien définis.

Les mains sont handicapées par les pans de chemises et la cravate à retenir. Heureusement qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul bouton…

Les lèvres s'approchent d'un mamelon dont l'extrémité s'érige doucement d'anticipation.

Un souffle humide, puis une langue mutine frôle délicatement la pointe sensible.

Une fois.

Deux fois

Puis des lèvres happent et suçotent tranquillement.

Un corps se redresse pour avoir une meilleure prise, pour que l'angle des lèvres soit parfait.

Des mains qui étaient auparavant immobiles viennent se ficher dans les cheveux, ne savent pas si elles doivent le faire rester ou le faire partir.

Le portable de Duo sonne.

¤

- Hmm… mais qu'est-ce que tu…

¤

Les lèvres de Heero se détachent presque à regret et Duo frissonne quand son mamelon humide rencontre l'air nu.

Les mains de Heero sont au bout du chemin : juste en haut de la chemise.

Il est à présent les yeux dans les yeux avec Duo…

Enfin… Duo a les paupières closes et il respire vite, son cœur bat la chamade.

Ses mains ont suivi le mouvement et sont autour du cou de Heero…

Mais s'en rend-il seulement compte ?

¤

Heero desserre doucement le nœud de cravate, de manière à…

« clac »

Dernier bouton du col, la chemise est entièrement ouverte.

Duo ouvre des yeux voilés, perdus.

Le portable continue de sonner.

¤

- Heero…

- Oui ?

- …

¤

Des lèvres douces et toujours entrouvertes sur une mâchoire dont la peau douce et légèrement humide était rasée de frais.

Un petit bout de langue goûte furtivement une chair encore, à l'après-rasage agréable à l'odeur mais frustrant au goût.

Un autre petit coup de langue et le goût officiel s'estompe pour que l'officieux transparaisse.

Le goût de l'homme dessous.

Satisfait mais toujours assoiffé, le métis entreprit une énième dégustation…

Une langue dans un cou qui prend son temps cette fois-ci, laissant un sillon humide et chaud, très agréable.

Un gémissement réprimé se fait entendre.

Les mains les plus dorées sont à présent justes sous le col, sur chaque pan. Dessous.

Les mains les plus opalines sont sagement posées sur les mains baladeuses, cherchant à stopper leur progression. Dessus.

Le portable en a marre de sonner.

¤

- …

- Heero…

¤

Une bouche qui redescend tout doucement sur la gorge suçotant légèrement la pomme d'Adam.

Puis elle remonte, reprend le chemin emprunté pour le faire de traverse et s'aventure juste derrière une oreille sensible.

Un lobe y est mordillé.

Les mains opalines sont toujours dessus.

Les mains dorées par le soleil sont toujours dessous… et par-dessus les pans.

D'ailleurs elles en ont par-dessus la tête…

Des dents de nacre mordillent encore le lobe, comme pour se venger, comme pour faire fondre encore plus.

Il arrivait encore à parler après tout, même si son nom était le seul mot prononcé depuis un bout de temps…

Il était flatté…

Il est temps de mettre le coup de grâce :

Heero murmure :

¤

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo ? Tu ne me demandes plus ce que je fais ?

- …

¤

Un cou se tend alors que des lèvres suçotent encore le lobe.

Le visage et la gorge prennent une teinte rosée

La peau se fait légèrement humide et chaude, qui n'a plus rien à voir avec le rasage matinal.

Les mains qui se faisaient stoppeuses se figent.

Les mains qui se faisaient baladeuses s'attaquent à présent au nœud de cravate,

Le desserre doucement…

Les lèvres de Heero relâche le lobe prisonnier, pour mieux emprisonner le corps de ses mots.

Pour mieux chuchoter à l'oreille attentive :

¤

- Tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais ?

- …

¤

La cravate succombe à l'index inquisiteur...

¤

- Je vais te dire ce que je fais : je retire ta chemise.

- …

- Je te déshabille…

- …

- Je te séduis. Es-tu séduit, Duo ?

- Hm…

¤

La cravate tombe.

¤

- As-tu envie de partir Duo ? As-tu envie de partir le rejoindre l'autre imbécile ?

- …

- As-tu envie de moi ?

- Heero…

- C'est le nom qu'on m'a donné. Toi de temps en temps tu m'appelles 'ro.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

¤

La chemise glisse le long de bras forts.

¤

- Je t'empêche d'aller redonner sa chance à un con quand tu n'as aucune excuse.

- ?

- Oui, aucune. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut à la maison.

- …

¤

Les mains de Heero caressent le torse, la taille, les reins, avant de se poser dans le dos, d'en griffer doucement le bas.

¤

- Toi qui prétends n'avoir personne, bien aimer être avec lui « en attendant », je te propose un attendant sans attendre.

- …

- Je te propose un choix. Tu es libre de partir le voir et on en parle plus. On ne parle plus d'être ensemble comme ça.

- Pourquoi…

- Parce que tu me plais, Duo.

- Je ne savais pas…

- Si parce qu'il faut être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu et là il n'y a aucun doute possible, aucun retour en arrière.Tu me plais depuis que je te parle vraiment.

- …

¤

Heero parle contre l'oreille de Duo parce qu'il n'ose pas voir le refus dans ses yeux. Il joue son va-tout.

Duo a les mains autour du cou et ne pense pas à la chemise en soie qu'il avait mis une demi heure à repasser.

¤

- Tu me plais depuis qu'on se parle à demi mots mais à cœur ouvert, tu me plais encore plus depuis que je ne squatte plus l'appart, mais qu'on le partage à deux.

- …

- Depuis qu'on rit ensemble.

¤

Duo se réveille.

Les mains quittent le cou.

Tant mieux : ça facilitera les affaires de Heero qui veut désespérément retirer la chemise.

¤

- Tu es gay ?

- Non, Duo, je fais semblant, je me sacrifie pour que tu ne voies pas un crétin. Vois mon abnégation totale.

¤

Heero quitte l'oreille pour embrasser le cou.

Duo… perd ses mots…

¤

- … jamais dit… alors que moi…

- Tu m'as prévenu pour que les choses soient claires. Je n'ai rien dit pour me clarifier les choses. J'ai préféré attendre. Tu m'en veux ?

- Pas vraiment…

- J'ai besoin d'observer plus avant de parler plus de moi.

¤

Heero mordille le cou.

Duo perd l'envie de trouver ses mots.

¤

- … confiance…

- Si bien sûr, mais la confiance n'implique pas qu'on dise tout tout de suite. Et aujourd'hui je te l'ai dit, non ?

- Hm…

¤

Duo essaie de se détacher.

¤

- Longueur d'avance sur moi… t'ai jamais vu comme ça… terrible, sexy, mais pas comme ça…

- Parce que tu me pensais hétéro ou parce que je ne te plais pas ?

¤

Le mordillement se transforme en suçon.

On se demande comment la petite serviette de Heero tient.

¤

- Plus jeune, non… pas mon genre. Après dans ce pub… oui…

- En te revoyant : je t'ai trouvé plutôt hot comme tu dirais. Et j'ai vu plus ça en apprenant à te connaître. Et j'ai eu envie de plus aussi.

- Je sais pas, c'est bizarre. Faut que je réfléchisse… c'est assez… soudain.

¤

Les mains de Heero remontent dans les longs cheveux, caressent la nuque.

Les mains de Duo redescendent presque malgré elles le long de la colonne vertébrale, pour épouser des fesses sous une serviette éponge blanche.

Elles adoraient être dessus.

Elles mourraient d'envie d'être dessous.

¤

- Non, non, ça c'est un truc de femme et tu n'es pas une femme. Fausse excuse.

- …

- Pas besoin de réfléchir mille ans pour sortir avec moi, c'est pas une demande en mariage. Et je fais quoi pendant que tu réfléchis ? Je déménage ?

- …

¤

Petit rire confus.

Des fesses sont pincées.

Un gémissement est émis.

¤

- Je vais te faciliter la tâche : tu me dis non, tant pis pour moi, tu me dis oui, tant mieux pour toi, pas d'amitié en danger, pas de prise de tête. Juste un essai de plus.

- Tu as confiance, toi, ça va les chevilles ? Tu décolles pas du sol ?

- Entre nous, c'est difficile d'être plus con que le gars auquel tu veux donner une dernière chance tout ça parce que t'as pas le temps de voir du monde.

¤

Petit rire désabusé.

¤

- C'est pas faux !

- Retourner avec lui et retenter une histoire avec ce type c'est du n'importe quoi. Il te mérite pas.

¤

Duo repousse Heero pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Bleu-violet contre bleu de prusse.

Des yeux qui cherchent la sincérité.

¤

- Et moi, je te mérite ?

- Y a pas de mérite à m'avoir, je suis loin d'être un cadeau. Mon truc en plus de lui, hormis mon cerveau, c'est que je ne me contente pas d'avoir envie de toi.

¤

Implication…

¤

- Et si je veux vraiment le con ?

- C'est que tu es aussi con que lui. Et tu n'es pas con, Duo, tu te sens juste seul. Et moi aussi je me sens seul. Je m'étais jamais senti seul avant de te revoir.

- …

¤

La chemise tombe.

La bouche de Heero se repose sur une oreille attentive.

Duo soupire.

Heero aime les soupirs de Duo.

¤

- J'aime ce qu'il y a dessus, mais j'aime aussi ce qu'il y a dessous. Le caractère, la complicité. Le plus qui fait que tu es toi.

- …

¤

Le cœur de Duo bat vite.

Ses mains entourent un cou.

¤

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à moi comme ça ? Même pour te dire « non » ? Me croire hétéro ne me met pas à l'abri de plaire à un bisexuel, ou je ne suis pas ton genre…

- …

- …

* * *

Sourire gêné.

¤

- Ben en fait… je sais pas si ça peut compter pour ça parce que c'est pas vraiment toi…

- Oui ?

- Je me suis déjà dit que j'aimerais que mon mec ou ma nana soit comme toi. Qu'on ait le même genre de complicité. Que c'était ptet pour ça que j'étais toujours déçu. Mais je ne t'ai jamais envisagé toi, même si physiquement tu me plais beaucoup.

¤

Grand sourire de Heero.

¤

- Comme moi pour toi. Sauf que je t'ai directement vu comme ça, et comme on était amis, je recherchais ouvertement quelqu'un comme toi. Et comme j'ai pas trouvé, j'en ai eu marre. J'avais l'original à la maison alors j'ai attendu que l'occasion idéale se présente.

- …

¤

Regard dubitatif.

¤

- Elle n'est jamais vraiment venue : il a fallu que tu décides à reprendre avec ce type pour me décider moi à tenter un truc.

- Et t'avais besoin de me retirer la chemise ?

- Oui, pour retenir toute ton attention. Pour pas que tu mettes ma chemise pour séduire ce mec. Pour que tu n'entendes pas ton téléphone qui sonne et sa sonnerie appropriée.

¤

Regard incrédule de Duo.

Sourire en coin de Heero.

¤

- Alors, tu veux essayer ?

- …

¤

Les mains de Heero débouclent doucement la ceinture de Duo.

Il retient son souffle.

¤

- C'est le moment de dire non tu sais… après je te laisserais pas. Tu auras été prévenu. Je te prendrais pour acquis et je ne te lâcherais pas. Toi et moi on ne sera plus tous seuls.

¤

Un chuchotement contre une oreille.

Un chuchotement possessif.

¤

- Non…

- Non ?

¤

Un baiser.

Langoureux.

¤

- Non je ne veux pas dire non… je nous laisse une chance.

- Alors on est d'accord.

Un long baiser.

Lascif.

Une langue affamée, une autre goûteuse,

Charmeuse.

Vénéneuse.

Deux bouches entrouvertes.

¤

- …

- …

¤

Un très long baiser.

La boucle est débouclée.

Le pantalon tombe.

¤

- Faut que je le rappelle ça se fait pas…

- Non, il se démerde.

¤

Plus tard Heero s'expliquerait mieux, ouvrirait son cœur, parlerait de son passé, de Réléna, de Jayle.

Plus tard…

Il ferait les choses mieux. Mais à situation d'urgence, mesure d'urgence. Il doutait que Duo écoute son énième discours sur le pourquoi il ne devait pas revoir Ken.

Duo écoutait rarement quand on lui parlait, il préférait qu'on lui parle avec les mains, qu'on lui montre les choses plutôt que de le bassiner de paroles.

Il était bavard mais ne bavassait pas.

Duo le connaissait depuis le temps, même s'il n'avait pas tout dit. Il savait qu'il ne parlait pas à la légère, hein ?

Son problème principal, à Heero, est la communication, il l'avait compris.

Il ne voulait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Maintenant qu'il avait toute son attention…

¤

- Duo…

- Hmm ?

- Je voudrais pas que tu crois que ce soit que pour ça. ¤ mouvement de rein ¤ , même si j'ai très envie. Maintenant que tu restes on peut se mâter un bon film…

¤

Regard incrédule.

¤

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu me mets sens dessus dessous et tu veux mâter un film ? Ça va pas, non ?

- …

- Le film c'est nous, 'ro, on parlera plus tard.

¤

Duo fait tomber la serviette.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

¤ se marre ¤

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche et merci pour vos petits mots !

Mithy ¤ l'inspiration ne me fait plus peur XDDD ¤


End file.
